A Face Without A Name
by Kasey47
Summary: Gil Grissom met her at a conference. Who was she? And what would happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is my first attempt on this forum. I hope you enjoy it. All writing and mistakes are mine. I don't own anything regarding CSI or anything else for that matter. So suing would be futile.

She was just an illusion,

A vision unreal,

A part of the universe,

I tried desperately to feel.

...1...

I walked into that conference hall and knew that something was in the air. All of my senses were on overload and I couldn't figure out why. I sauntered through the room like a cat on the prowl. Why was I acting like this? I felt like a teenager. And then it happened. A thunderbolt sounded and the lightning struck me. There she was. A vision of loveliness. Standing there talking to him. Who was she? And who was she talking to so adamantly.

I was captivated instantly. By her smile. Her eyes. Her presence. I wanted to walk over to her, but my feet were firmly planted. I couldn't stop staring. People were bumping into me, but I didn't care.

I was afraid to blink. Maybe she would disappear if I did. Hold it together, I warned myself. And then as if the gods were smiling down on me, she turned and our eyes met. I couldn't breathe. I felt the room spinning.

She smiled. Oh God, she was smiling at me. What do I do now? Do I go up to her? Do I dare to talk to this beautiful creature?

I didn't have long to wait for an answer. Without breaking the gaze, she started walking towards me. She came up close to me so that I could smell her perfume. Lavender and vanilla. Oh I will never forget that smell. And then she spoke. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"I saw you staring at me."

"I...I...I.." were the only words that would come out of my mouth.

"It's okay. I saw you when you walked into the room. You have lovely blue eyes."

"I'm Gil.." She shushed me with her finger.

"No names," she said whispering in my ear. Her breath on my neck was enticing. She moved her lips ever so close to mine. They brushed gently. Were we in a crowded room? I couldn't tell. I didn't care. I moved in closer to her. Lips upon lips. We were swaying to our own music.

Suddenly she broke away from me. She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait," I said holding on to her hand. She gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. She released herself from my grasp and walked away. I stared at the spot where she had been. Was she just a vision? An illusion? I lifted my hand to touch my lips and felt something in it. I held it up.

It was a room key...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

She was a face without a name,

And a symbol of a song,

Dancing in the moonlight,

She called me to come along.

...2...

Here I stand. Here I, Gilbert Grissom, the most inept person when it comes to women, with a room key from the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. What to do, what to do, what to do? Why am I even thinking about it? Use the damn key you fool. Get your ass out from under the microscope and go to her. Don't let a chance like this pass you by.

I would just say the goodbyes that are required, and use this gift from God to it's greatest potential. And considering that kiss, I know God was shining down on me right then. And damn if I'm not ever grateful.

The room was 212. I walked up to it cautiously. This was a defining time in my life. I knew it. I knew that there was no turning back, yet I couldn't stop shaking. My palms were sweating and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I would run and hide, but my feet just wouldn't let me.

Should I knock on the door instead of using the key? Well she wouldn't have given it to me if she didn't want me to use it. Yet still... Well it's not like I could call someone and ask their opinion on it. Yeah that would be good. Hey Jim, I've got this gorgeous woman's key to her hotel room, what should I do? He would laugh his ass off at my naiveté, and probably never let me live it down.

Okay here goes nothing. The key fit into the door easily. It opened. There was darkness, except for the candles that had been placed ever so symmetrically in the room. Ah, she was expecting me. That was a good sign. Well duh, who would turn her down.

I let my eyes adjust to the light and looked for her. Her unmistakable aroma filled the room. And my eyes didn't have to see what I already knew to be. She was there. Waiting for me.

I put my things down on the dresser that was closest to the door. As if knowing I didn't know what to do next, she came up behind me and put her arms around me. "You feel good," she said as she held on tighter. I leaned my head back gently and breathed deeply. She was rubbing her hands on my chest then, and I drank in the sensation like I had never been touched by another person before.

"Let me put on some music," she siad letting go of me. "There is a bathrobe on the doorknob in the bathroom. Put it on and come join me."

I didn't turn around, but made my way into the bathroom as she had told me. I took a quick shower and tried to calm myself down. A thousand thoughts running through my mind were not helping the situation out. I tried to clear my head and keep to the matter at hand. I put on the robe and went back into the room. I didn't see her at first. Soft music by Dan Hill was playing.

_Can I touch you...I can't believe that you are real...How did I ever find you?..._

Oh truer word were never spoken. I looked over to the bed and found that she wasn't there. I heard her soft voice call to me. She was on the balcony and wanted me to dance with her. Under the stars. In the moonlight. She called to me, and like a moth to a flame, I was drawn.

I approached her as she was standing there, staring out at the city. She turned to me and smiled. I thought I was going to melt but I held it together. I walked to her and took her in my arms. We swayed to the music.

"Touch me," she said. I stepped back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Will you tell me your name?" I asked first. She shook her head no.

"I said no names." I wasn't going to argue. I undid the belt loop of her robe and let it fall beside her. I could make out enough of her to know that I liked what I was seeing. I moved in closer to her and put my hands inside the robe. I felt the softness of her skin and it hit me straight to my core. So soft. So sensual was this that I felt as if I was going to explode.

She undid my robe and put her hands on my chest again. I closed my eyes as we touched each other. I could feel her almost purring every time I hit a sensitive spot. As a new song came on the stereo, I removed my hand and grabbed hers. I led her back into the room. She stared at me and let go of my hands. She slowly removed her robe. I took in every inch of her. She was exquisite. She looked at me and smiled. I knew what she wanted and took my robe off also. She moved towards me and we began to touch each other again. The music only added to the seduction. And I was drinking it all in. Every sense of mine was being used.

I leaned in to kiss those lips that had so captivated me from the very beginning. I then began to move my kisses to her ear. I so wanted to whisper her name, but I feared asking for it again. Instead I called her darling. I told her how she made me feel. How alive I was becoming. How dead I used to be. She replied in kind to my words.

"I know how you feel baby. So lost. So lost and confused. Until I saw you. Until I felt you. I knew it. I know it now." She then moved slightly away from me and let me to the edge of the bed. She laid down and I joined her. There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to do. But I wanted this to be special in every way possible. I held onto her as she put the covers over us. We continued our touching and kissing and exploration of each other's bodies.

"I could do this forever," I whispered.

"And so you shall."

TBC

Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's about it.

Thanks to all who have reviewed to this and have stuck with me. Sorry for not updating sooner. But will make it a point to do so more often. Thanks again.

She was a voice without a sound,

A whisper in the wind,

Filling all my senses,

Calling on the power of love within.

I loved the way she felt in my arms. I loved the way her skin was so smooth. So silky. I loved it when she touched me. Hell, I think I loved her. Crazy as that may seem. Me, so calm, cool and collected. I wanted to tell her so many other things, but every time I tried to speak, her lips covered mine. I finally got myself free from her and spoke.

"There are so many things I want to say to you."

"I know," she replied. "There is plenty of time for that. Right now I want to concentrate on our other senses. The sense of sight." She leaned back and looked at me. She let her eyes gaze up and down me, and I could tell that there was approval in them. So expressive was that look, that it got me hot. I tried to respond in kind to her gaze. I felt that I adequately expressed my satisfaction of her total being. She smiled and I knew she understood.

"What other senses do you want to explore?" I asked. She smiled again. Oh those lovely lips forming a smile was well, there are no words for it.

"Lay on your back and close your eyes," she told me. I did as she had asked. "I want to smell you, to touch you and to taste you. And I want to hear what that means to you. I don't want you to hold back on me. I want to know it all."

She started by kissing my lips. Soft at first, and then with more hunger in her assault. I tried to touch her, but she grabbed my hands and held them down. As much as I could have overpowered her, I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. She moved to my ear and began sucking on my earlobe. I gasped at the sensation and heard her give out a small giggle. She knew where to touch me without me having to say a word. It was like she sensed me. Like she knew me. Like we had been doing this forever.

She then started assaulting my neck, my shoulders, my chest. She used her hands, her breath, her tongue and lips. I felt like I was spiraling out of control. She asked me if that felt good and all I could utter was an 'mmhmm'. So much for poetic words.

My breathing became more labored as she went further down my body with her kisses and touches. I started to moan, softly at first but she encouraged me to let go of what I was feeling. Me, so calm and reserved was practically screaming out to this woman who was filling all my senses. And I was loving every minute of it. It had been a long time. And I couldn't imagine anyone else I would have wanted to share this with.

When she took me in her mouth, I did scream. Such a flurry of emotions came across me and I could no longer contain myself. Not wanting to disappoint her in any way, I gently pushed her away. I thought she as going to be mad, but she wasn't. She knew instinctively. She laid down beside me and put her hands to her side.

It was my turn to taste and touch and smell this lovely creature. It was my turn to hear the sounds of pleasure come from her lips. I tried a different approach than she had, and started with her legs. I began by touching one of them and running my tongue up the other. I could feel her dig her hands into the sheets.

As I approached the upper thigh area, I felt her intake of breath. I wanted to bury myself deep within her, but liked the idea of teasing her. She seemed to like it to by the sounds of her screaming out words that sounded like words of prayer. After bringing her to the brink and back down again, I continued my way upward to her lovely chest.

After I had toyed with her breasts and had my fill of her neck and lips, I stared into her eyes. There were no words spoken as I entered her. We both gasped at the sensation. We were riding out into the sunset together and our bodies were so in tuned with each other. Our moans were in unison and our touches in sync. When we climaxed together, it was like waves crashing against the shores.

I laid down beside her spent and held her in my arms. She snuggled up to me. I could feel every part of her melting into me. She had truly filled all my senses. I was in Eden.

"I love you," I said and then put my head in the crook of her neck. I didn't mean for it to come out, but I couldn't help myself. The feelings she invoked in me were so much that even the word love was too ambiguous.

She said nothing and somewhere deep inside me I felt somewhat dejected. I knew by the way she touched me that she cared for me, but no one likes to throw the "L" word out an have it not come back to you. I laid there for what seemed like hours pondering this latest development. I tried to block it from my mind but it just wouldn't go.

As I lay there, thinking that she was sleeping, I decided that it was time for me to go. I couldn't stay there any longer after having given that revelation, and having it returned to me unopened. Suddenly as if she understood my emotions, she turned over and faced me.

"I love you too."

TBC

reviews are greatly appreciated...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Thank you for all the kind reviews and to all those who are reading this story...

But I was a heart without a soul,

Traveling life alone,

Searching for a future

And a place to call my home.

I woke up the next morning and looked around. She was gone. Was it just a dream? No it couldn't have been. I don't dream that well. Besides I could still feel her. Still smell her. Still taste her on my lips.

Where did she go I wondered. There were more conferences to attend, so I don't think that she just upped and left me here. Why am I so paranoid? Don't I trust her? Do I think that she would be that callous and so cruel? As the thoughts and I were fighting, the door opened and in she stepped. I hadn't noticed at first until I smelled the fresh muffins she was carrying.

"Hey sleepy head," she said, and then walked over to the bed. She kissed me gently and stood back up. "Bet you thought I wasn't coming back." How did she know this? Could she read my mind?

"Well I wasn't exactly sure."

"Why not?"

"I've been alone for some time now and I just didn't think..." I trailed off.

"You doubt yourself too much. Now come and eat something. You must be starving." She set up breakfast for me, and I had to admit that I was famished. I was in the process of finishing my muffin when I looked up at her. I was mesmerized.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" she replied, licking off the juice of the strawberry. She put it in her mouth and swirled it around. Damn if that wasn't provocative. How she could send me into a tizzy. 

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she again asked.

"Make me so hot with just about eveything that you do?" She leaned forward, still nibbling on the strawberry.

"Maybe it's because you make me feel wanted. And maybe I want you to feel the same way."

"I have been searching for somewhere I could call home," I replied. Suddenly she looked at her watch.

"We need to shower. I have a seminar that I must attend in an hour. You probably have one too," she said getting up. She walked into the bathroom without another word. I jumped up and almost fell over the chair. I walked as calmly as I could into the bathroom. She was already in the shower. I took my robe off and was about ready to join her, but then stopped. I watched the water beads fall down the center of her breasts. They continued down her smooth stomach and between her thighs. All I could think about was wanting to follow those beads.

She looked at me and smiled. She looked down and noticed my apparent arousal and giggled. Oh any other man would have thought that strange, but not me. Everything and anything about her was so enticing.

I stepped into the shower and grabbed her around the waist. She put her hands on the back of my neck and kissed me hard. "I can't seem to get enough of you," she said.

"Nor I, you," I replied. She took the shampoo off the rack and poured some in her hand. She lathered up my hair, all the while looking directly into my eyes. She then gave the shampoo to me and turned around. I lathered up her hair, and let my fingers run through it as best as I could.

We then stepped under the water to remove the soap from our hair. She turned around to again to get the bar of soap and it dropped from her hands. She bent over to pick it up. I started to caress her back. I reached over to her front and could feel her hardened nipples. She let out a gasp, and reached behind her to grab a hold of me. She guided me into her and leaned back. The water cam crashing down between us, as I thrust softly at first. Apparently, I was going too slow for her liking, so she helped me pick up the pace. It was amazing how in tuned we were with each other, again climaxing at the same time.

She got up slowly. I was concerned that I might have hurt her, but she turned to me and smiled. Again with that smile. "I found the soap," she said. She proceeded to lather me up and down, and then I returned the favor stopping long enough to send her to ecstasy and back one more time.

We rinsed each other off and got out of the shower. I helped her dry herself, and she turned and reciprocated. She then took the brush from the sink and brushed my hair. Waves of desire hit me all over again. Who would have thought that would have been so exciting.

She took the brush from me and did her own hair. I wanted to do it, but she said we were running out of time. "And you need to go and change your clothes," she said. I reluctantly agreed to leave her.

"Will I see you again?" I asked hesitantly.

"As long as you don't lose that room key you will." I smiled and got dressed.

"So what room will you be in?" I asked as we were heading out the door.

"145 and you?" I checked the schedule that was in my breast pocket.

"147."

"Well then I'll see you in the hall afterwards say around 3pm?" She smiled again and then was gone. I made it back to my room, and changed my clothes. I made my way down to the conference rooms and looked around for her. She must have already been seated in her room. I went into mine and sat down.

"So where did you run off to last night?"

"Back to my room," I replied.

"I turned around and you were gone. You didn't even say goodbye."

"Sorry Catherine, but I got distracted." She turned to me.

"And what could possibly make Gil Grissom distracted?"

"Home," I replied and let it go.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I appreciate your support in this endeavor. Thanks again.

I was a spirit worn down by time

Holding on to a mystery,

Hoping that through this liaison

I could find the key.

What the hell was this speaker talking about? Maggot flies? Who gives a damn? Yeah I said it. Me, the bugman. The one who used to get off on these things. Now I could care less. I was watching the time. When was 5 o'clock gonna come?

Catherine kept bugging me. All during lunch, she kept asking what was wrong. Why I seemed so distant. Hell, I wasn't going to tell her. She would ask a zillion questions. Most importantly, she would ask her name. And I wasn't about to say I didn't know. I mean I guess I could find out if I really wanted to. But I was kind of enjoying this mystery. She would never understand that. I didn't quite understand it myself.

Don't get me wrong, I love Catherine. But boy could she be a nudge sometimes. Oh no, what if she follows me out of the seminar? What if she was to see me with my lady friend? Gotta ditch her after this is over. Come on. Stop talking already. Oh good, finally he seemed to be wrapping things up.

"So you want to go get a bite to eat?" Catherine asked as we all stood up to leave.

"Um. No thanks. I've got some things I want to do." Catherine shook her head.

"You know you can take a break from studying for once in your life and join me."

"No, that's okay. I really do have to go." I walked quickly out of the room. Hell I almost ran. Luckily, Catherine got stopped by a gentleman and was conversating with him. I walked out of the room and down to 145. They were just breaking for the evening. I stood outside and waited for her to come out. It seemed like it was taking foever for her to emerge. Then I saw her. She was laughing with a group of people. Young people. I suddenly felt very old indeed. And somewhat foolish. But all my fears were dissipated when our eyes met. She came over to me immediately and gave me a kiss.

"How was your seminar?" she asked.

"Couldn't tell you a damn thing that was said." She laughed.

'I know the feeling. Thank God there's no grading on these things or we'd be in trouble."

"Oh no," I said looking at the figure coming down the hall.

"What?" she asked. I pulled her arm and started walking quickly. She followed me, trying to ask me what was the matter.

"I'm trying to dodge someone," I said quietly. She must have heard me for she started to walk ahead of me, and went to one of the doors. She opened it and motioned for me to go inside. I obliged her and walked in. She locked the door behind her, and we both stared at the beautiful sight.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's called the champagne room," she replied. She turned on the lights, and the most magical thing happened. In the center of the room was a huge fountain with flowing something running down it. It didn't look like water. I went over to it and tasted the wetness.

"It's champagne," I said.

"Hence the name," she replied. "So...um..who were we dodging back there?"

"A colleague of mine."

"Girlfriend?"

"God NO! Just a friend. A very nosy friend who would ask too many questions."

"Like what?" she asked sitting down on the fountain.

"Like your name, which I guess you're still not going to tell me." She shook her head no.

"No, but I'll answer any other questions you might have," she replied.

"Well I was thinking. I was wondering what you would taste like with champagne all over you." I looked at her mischievously. She laughed.

"Well there is only one way to find out." She started to take off her shirt. God she was turning me into a dirty ole man. But I had to confess, I was enjoying every minute of it. She stripped down and then sat back on the fountain. God, she was a sight to behold there. I grabbed one of the champagne glasses and started to fill it up. She stopped me.

"Better get rid of those clothes sweetheart or you'll get them all wet," she said. How could I resist. I stripped down and then picked up the glass again. I filled it up and poured it over her. God, I was drunk by her beauty, now I could imagine what I would feel like after this.

I started at her face. Tasting the sweet champagne on her cheek and nose and lips. I then poured some on her breasts, and licked and sucked until they were dry. Her moaning told me that she was enjoying herself as much as I was.

I poured some between her breasts and watched it trickle down. I began licking it up and headed southwards. Her breathing increased when I got to between her thighs. Oh the sheer joy of pleasing her, was greater than anything she could do to me. After sensing her release, I stood up to admire her. She pulled me down to her and kissed me. Then all of a sudden, we were in the fountain together. We both started to laugh, and she got up and laid on top of me.

She started to lick the champagne off my chest, and continued much as I had done to her. "Ever made love in a tub full of champagne?" she asked straddling me. I replied no. She laughed again and positioned herself better on top of me. I laid my head back down, and leveraged myself the best I could. Thank God the fountain wasn't too deep or else I would have drowned. It would have been worth it though. What a way to go.

She rode me until we both hit our peak, and then she collapsed on top of me. Minutes rolled by as we laid in each other's arms. "I guess we should leave now," she said sitting up. She got off of me and out of the fountain. She was completely dressed by the time I was putting my pants back on. Just as I was putting my shirt on, we heard a key start to turn in the lock. We both looked at each other a little scared of what could possibly happen. I buttoned up my shirt quickly, and we headed for the other door.

We were almost there when a security guard shouted to us to stop. We looked at each other like two deer caught in the headlights of a car. What to do? Do we make a run for it? Or face the possible consequences? The guard came upon us too quickly for us to do anything but stay put.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We somehow got locked in and didn't know how to get out. Thank God you came when you did," she said calmly. Damn she was good. The guard went over to the door and opened it easily. He looked back at us. She just flashed him a smile.

"Well thank you for helping us out," she said. The security guard stood with his arms folded along side the door. I opened it up fully and she went out first. I followed behind her and turned to him before I left.

"Oh by the way, I wouldn't drink the champagne if I were you," I said and then walked out the door. We started to walk briskly, hoping that he wouldn't follow us. When we turned around and noticed that he wasn't, we backtracked a bit and headed for the elevators.

I stopped at the doorway to her room. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I probably should get some work done," I replied. She looked at me somewhat dejectedly.

"Will I see you again?" she asked shyly.

"Yes." I replied and kissed her on her forehead. I gave her one last look, and then turned and walked away.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Many, many thanks to all those who have faithfully stuck with this story. It comes from one of my favorite poems that I wrote a long time ago, and I thought that it fit GSR just perfectly. Thanks again.

I had two eyes without meaning

Two ears that could not hear,

Thinking everyone was to blame

When it was love I truly feared.

I tried to work that night. God knows I did. Ecklie had messengered over some files that needed to be signed off on. Yep, he messengered them. Like the world was going to end if I didn't sign the damn things. Then there were the team's evaluations that needed to be filled out. I wondered what they would do if I wrote done what I really thought.

Catherine: you need to stop being so nosy. And for God sakes put some clothes on. Yes your chest is lovely, but I don't want to see it everyday. And stop trying to tell me how long it's been since you have had sex. Really too much information there.

Nicky: well you've started to step up and be a man finally. Was getting pretty sick and damn tired of all your whining.

Warrick: well gambling didn't pay off too well for you now did it? And your taste in women leaves much to be desired.

Greg: Ah Greg, you just need to get laid.

Okay, that was it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't write a cohesive sentence, let alone an evaluation. What was this woman doing to me? Why couldn't I get it all together? And why the hell am I sitting here all alone when I could be with her? Touching her. Loving her.

Loving her? Yeah there's that word again. Would be so much easier if I didn't use it or even think about it. But I couldn't help myself. I did love her. She was the first person in such a long time who truly captivated my whole being. But it sure did piss me off.

Maybe if I go talk to her. Yeah just talk. Oh who are you kidding. You want to do more than just talk. No. No. Hold it together Grissom. You need this time to think.

I went over to my bed after pushing the paperwork aside and shutting off the light. I laid down and closed my eyes. I would have loved to sleep, but her face kept creeping into my mind. It was just as well that I didn't sleep, for I knew she would have entered my dreams anyway. And at least awake, I could try to control my thoughts.

I went through the next day like a zombie. Catherine luckily was taking a different seminar than myself. And then she was going out for drinks with some guy she met. Thank the Lord for small favors. I was walking out of the lecture hall, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey," the voice said. I turned around.

"Hey yourself." Okay this was awkward, and I think she knew it too. The silence was deafening as we just stared at each other. Okay someone needed to say something, and I think she was looking at me to do it. What to do? What to do? What to do? I finally decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak. "Come on," I said.

"Where we going?"

"Just come with me." I took her by the arm and led her outside. We walked a little ways until we came to my Mercedes. I opened the car door for her, and she got in without saying a word. I went around and got into the other side. I took off towards the beach.

The sun was starting to set, and the sky was a beautiful shade. We walked along silently and came upon a vendor who was selling food. I got myself a hot dog and she opted for a pretzel. We continued walking and eating in silence. "I missed you last night," she said, breaking the silence. I didn't know what to say. Should I be honest? I guess there was no reason for games now.

"I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you come to me?" she asked a little sad. I stopped. I threw away my wrapper and turned to her. The sun had just about set, and a shadow had fallen on her face.

"Stupidity?" I said. She smiled.

"It's okay to be afraid. I am too."

"You are?" I asked. I didn't realize that about her. She always seemed so in control of things that it never occurred to me that she would be as frightened as I was.

"Yeah I'm afraid. Afraid of all that I feel for you. Afraid of never seeing you again. Of never holding you in my arms. Of never touching your face." She put her hand on my cheek and started to caress it. I drank in the sensation. It seemed like years since she had touched me. I put my arms around her waist. A bicyclist threatened to run us over, but we were to wrapped up into looking at each other that we didn't notice.

"I love you darling," I said and then kissed her. She kissed me back with such passion, that I knew no words were needed from her. I needed at that point to get her alone. I needed to touch her. But I didn't want to get arrested. I released my hold of her and grabbed her hand. We started to walk along the beach. Darkness was approaching quickly.

We walked down to the water and took off our shoes. We walked arm and arm. There was hardly anyone at the beach, so we felt like it was ours alone. 'Hey look over there," she said and pointed. The low tide had given way to a path that led to a small island that was about 20 feet out. You could just barely make it out through the darkness.

"Wanna go exploring?" she asked. She brushed up against me, and suddenly my need to explore her was great. I took her hand and we started to walk, rather quickly, to the path. Once on the small island, we rested behind one of the rocks.

"So this is your idea of exploring?" I asked.

"No this is," she replied and started from my knee and moved upwards. I gasped when she got between my legs. She unzipped my pants and took me into her hands. I wanted her so badly, but my fears were starting to get the best of me. I pulled away slightly, a motion that did not go unnoticed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know. God knows I want you. But there is so much I need to know."

"Well if knowing my name would make you happy, I'll tell you. It's..." I silenced her.

"No that's not it. I want to know what tomorrow will bring. I want to know that you are going to be here with me. For me. Forever."

"Forever is not mine to promise my love. But I can tell you this. As long as there is breath in my body, I will be yours. Completely."

"And you won't run away?"

"No I won't run away," she replied firmly. One only needed to look in her eyes to see that she was being totally sincere. I smiled at her, letting her know that I believed her. She took me back into her hands and started to caress me.

"Let me show you just how completely you have me, and how completely I love you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted this story. I appreciate it immensely how much positive feedback I've gotten on this. Thank you all.

But in the darkness of the night,

She shone her light on me,

Poetry in motion,

She was eternity.

Laying up against the rocks, having her caress me, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Of all the sonnets and poetry that I have read in my lifetime, none could compare to the life this woman was offering me. Words that I have said. Dreams that I have dreamed. Meaningless now that she was with me. She was my reality. She was fast becoming my life.

"What are you thinking about love?" she asked me.

"Poetry," I replied. She looked at me quizzically. "I was just thinking about how much of a poem you are to me. A rich, lovely collaboration of words and feelings that I know now I cannot deny."

"That is a good thing," she said touching my lips gently. "That means that you believe me when I tell you what I feel is true and right."

"Yes darling. I believe you." I looked at her and she smiled. Enough with the words, I thought. It was time to take part in my newfound feelings. My lips came crashing down on hers. I kissed her with all the passion that I felt. I know that it startled her. To feel such emotion coming out of me. To know, in one kiss, how much you are loved. But I didn't care anymore. I was too far gone now to turn back. Time was gonna stand still for me dammit.

We started removing each other's clothing. I felt the need to be totally without boundaries blocking me from that sensual skin. Slowly, gently, and with care, we undressed each other, taking notice of what was being revealed. There was no more arousing feeling than to see the one you love look at you with such lust and love in their eyes. And the approval she gave me of my somewhat weathered body was in itself a declaration of her love. I knew that she was younger than I, but never once did she make me feel old.

Once our clothes were shed, I laid her down on the sand and climbed on top of her. I loved feeling her beneath me. Our bodies as close as two people could be. I kissed her again and she welcomed my tongue. I licked and sucked, until I could feel her squirm beneath me. I drank in the pleasure I was giving her, and reveling in my own. She was a consummate kisser, matching my fever pitch with her own. But there was more of her that I wanted to taste. I moved to her neck and started kissing her there. Soft moans could be heard coming from her. She grabbed a hold of my back and lifted herself up enough to reach my shoulders.

She kissed my neck as I continued my assault on her. She bit down softly and I gasped. I knew that would leave a mark but I didn't care. After tonight, I didn't care who knew and what they might say. What good is loving someone unless you can shout it from the rooftops? Well at least tell a few close friends.

I moved down to her breasts and started kissing them. God I loved how attentive they were to my touch. How vocal she became when I touched her sensitive areas. I moved down her stomach until I reached the part of her I was dying to touch and taste. Incoherent mumblings were coming from her as I tasted the sweet juices of her core. I brought her to ecstasy, but wouldn't let go. She begged but I was relentless. She wanted me inside of her, but I was enjoying myself too much to stop what I was doing. If she only knew how exciting it was for me to hear her and to feel her satisfaction time and time again.

When I had my fill of her, I made my way back up to her. She didn't wait for me, but guided me inside her. "I want you now," she whispered in my ear. I started off slowly but she encouraged me to exhibit a more forceful expression of my being. I obliged her of course, and felt the waves of desire overcome me as we climaxed together. I nearly collapsed on her from the sheer exhaustion of the moment, but was able to move myself just far enough over to rest by her side. She held onto me like she never wanted to let me go. I wasn't going to complain, for I felt the very same way.

"I love you," she said. I smiled, holding her tight.

"Words of love I can give you. The sounds, the smells, the tastes so true. Mountains and valleys we will ride. Oceans and rivers, the unending tide. I'll love you darlin' this much is true. There will never be another one such as you. To fill my heart, my mind, my soul. Without you, I would lose all control."

"Who wrote that?" she asked moving just far enough away to look into my eyes.

"I did. The day I met you." She smiled. Just then I noticed a tear fall from her eye. I wiped it away and kissed the spot where it had rested.

"What's the matter honey?" She didn't look at me.

"Tomorrow is the end of the conference. I just don't know. I mean what's going to happen with us?" She looked as me when I hadn't spoken. Truth be told, I hadn't thought of it. I was too wrapped up in her and then my stupid fears got in the way. I didn't think about tomorrow or the next day.

"What would you say if I asked you to come home with me?" I asked shyly. I didn't know where that was coming from, but it felt right in saying it. She stared at me in disbelief almost. For once I could not read her reactions, and those fears started to creep back in. Suddenly as if she understood me yet again, she smiled.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth," she said. Now it was my turn to smile. I kissed her sweetly and then wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Only the sunrise interrupted our peaceful slumber.

We sat up and looked around. "I guess we should get going. What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after six," I replied. She reached for her clothes and handed me mine. We got dressed in silence, but both of us had a dopey grin on our faces. She stood up and brushed the sand from her clothing. She looked around and I could tell that something was troubling her. "What's the matter?"

"The tide has come in babe. I think we're gonna have to swim for it." I got up and looked in the direction of the beach. She wasn't wrong. Thank God it wasn't a far swim.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and we took off. We got to the shore in record time. Standing up, we looked at each other and started to laugh. We headed back to the car, passing a few walkers who eyed us suspiciously. We didn't care.

I drove back to the hotel and we parted ways. I hated to leave her, but I knew that it was just a matter of hours before I would see her again. And then I would take her home. To be with me.

I got to my room and took a shower. I ordered in room service and read the paper. As I was looking through the sports section, a knock came at the door. I stood up and checked myself in the mirror that hung over the dresser. Excitedly, I walked to the door. I opened it quickly.

"So," she said and walked in. I closed the door and sighed. "Where were you last night?"

"I was out," I replied. Catherine moved over to the table and took a muffin that was sitting there. "Help yourself," I said somewhat angrily. Trying hard to hide my disappointment, I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Out huh?" And what's that on your neck?" she asked touching it. I flinched.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Gil Grissom, you have a hickey on your neck." I looked at my watch and got up quickly.

"Will you look at the time," I said pushing her towards the door. "We better get going or we are going to be late." She made it to the door and then stopped me.

"Okay Gil, spill it. Who was she?" I moved her aside and opened the door. I pushed her out. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Just a friend," I said and started walking down the hallway.

"A friend huh? Does this friend have a name?"

"Yep."

"And are you going to tell me?" she asked trying to keep up with me. I stopped quickly and she almost ran into me.

"Eternity."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.

She was more than just a dream,

A vision now real,

No longer a face without a name,

Yeah she taught me to feel.

That lovely woman was in my car. In my car! And we were headed back to Vegas. Together. Words cannot describe the way I was feeling. She was peacefully sleeping after having taken a shift at driving. I wanted to so much to wake her up and talk to her. About anything, everything. About us and our future.

The last day of the seminar had been more boring than I could ever imagine. Catherine had been particularly chatty, and I couldn't wait to dodge her. When the last speaker had giver their last dissertation, I was gone before anyone could stop me. And now here I was, minutes from home. Although my home was now with the lady sitting beside me.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I caressed her cheek and she softly stirred. God I needed her then like I never needed her before. It was amazing what she could do to me just by my touching her. She opened her eyes and turned to me. I smiled and she returned in kind. She then took a look around. I opened my door and went around to her side. Opening her door, she let her lovely, long legs emerge from the car. Oh how I wanted them wrapped around me. Soon Gil, soon.

I gave her my hand and helped her out of the car. We walked together to the trunk to get our bags. Taking most of the heavier ones, I gave the small ones to her so we didn't have to make another trip. I was too anxious to get her into my home. My bed. Our bed now. We got into the house with minimal trouble. We set the bags down and she started to look around. She stopped at the butterfly cases that hung on the wall.

"You see I have a great admiration for beautiful things," I said coming up behind her. She leaned back into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Guess I should be glad you don't have cockroaches displayed on the wall," she replied.

'No, they are in the bedroom." She nudged an elbow into my side.

"Speaking of bedroom," she said leaning once more into me. I took that as my cue. Hell, I didn't need much coaxing. I picked her up and carried her to the room. I laid her down on the bed and proceeded to move onto her. She stopped me and told me that we should shower. "It's been a long drive. I want to be fresh for you."

"Well at least let me join you," I said with a sort of questioning tone. She smiled but shook her head.

"Baby, let me freshin' up and then I will come to you. Ready. Willing."

"And extremely able." I finished for her. She kissed my neck, got up and headed into the bathroom. I didn't want to waste any time, so I went into the guest bathroom to shower myself. I was out and done before she was. I couldn't imagine what she was doing in there. She didn't bring any of her luggage in there with her. I laid on the bed in just my boxers and waited. And waited.

Suddenly the door opened and there she stood. In all her glory. Soft curls draping down her cheeks unto her neck. A vision of loveliness. A vision so real. I got out of bed and relieved myself of my boxers. She smiled and instanteously I was aroused. Her approving glance of me was all I needed for my full blown enthusiasm to take over. She walked over to me and put her hands on my chest.

"I love the way you feel," she said rubbing her hands up and down. I pulled her close and kissed her neck.

"Not as much as I love you," I replied and picked her up. I laid her down on the bed as I had done before. This time, she was ready for me. This time, she welcomed me with open arms. I went to her like a moth to a flame. I laid on top of her and kissed her as I had never done before. And she returned the passion that she was feeling superbly. Both of us felt the sense of urgency as I entered her. Our eagerness matched, as we rode out our pleasure together. Afterwards, I laid beside her and wrapped my arms around her. We fell asleep quickly and contently.

It was nearing 4pm when I awoke still with her in my arms. Knowing that she was mine forever played such an important part in how I was feeling at that moment. She turned to me and smiled. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that for once in my life, I can say that I truly feel. Deeply. Madly. And completely. And I have you to thank for that." She turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me and I knew then that she had felt the same way. It was funny that words were not the only way to communicate. We did so fine with our bodies. Our hearts, and not just our minds.

She turned me over and climbed on top of me. She started by kissing my neck. Shivers ran up and down me as she nibbled on my earlobe. Amazing. She was truly amazing how her tongue could reach so to my core. She proceeded to kiss just about every inch of me. I wanted her, no needed her so badly. She came back up to me and slowly let me enter her. She was as aroused as I was by the kissing fest that she had performed on me. It thrilled me to no end to know that my body was as much of a turn on for her as hers was for me.

I flipped her over as gently as I could and kept up with the pace of our union. She sang to me words of longing and devotion as I rode her. Her moans and screams told me volumes of how much I was pleasing her. When I called out, I surprised myself at the fever pitch in which I had done so. I laid on top of her spent. She kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose and thanked me.

"It is I who should be thanking you for thinking so much of an old man like me."

"You are not old my love, you are seasoned. You are the best lover I ever had and will be the only one forever." I smiled and then moved to her side. Beyond her, I could see the clock on the nightstand. She followed my eyes and noted the time. "You really want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes. I want them to know you. I want you to know them. I want everything in my life to be open." She turned to me and smiled.

"Then let's do this," she said sitting up. I joined her and went to retrieve my boxers. I went to the living room and started bringing in the suitcases. She brushed past me, naked and found her way into the kitchen. She started the coffee while I took the bags into the bedroom. She came in moments later with two steaming cups. She handed one to me and took a sip out of hers. She placed her cup on the nightstand and started her unpacking. She took just enough things out that she would need to get ready. She knew how important this day was to me, and she didn't want me to be late for my first day back. I admired her for that. I loved her for that.

We took a shower together saving time, and also allowing ourselves the chance to explore each other's bodies again. I stepped out of the bathroom when we were finished to allow her time to do her woman things. Not that she needed anything to make her more beautiful.

"Are we ready?" I asked as she came out of the bathroom. She smiled nervously and said yes. I took her hand and we walked out of the house together, stopping only to pick up her purse and my wallet and keys. The drive over was in silence as I could tell the nervousness was hitting the both of us. We got to the lab and I parked in my usual spot. She was out of the car and beside me before I could get to her door. I took her hand again in reassurance, and she held on tightly. I stopped briefly at the entrance.

"So you know, if we're gonna do this I need to know your name," I said giving her a slight grin.

"Sara...it's Sara Grissom," she replied smiling.

"Well then let's go meet the team

again."

The End.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.

Kasey


End file.
